For Love Of Death OOTI
by HealinglifeAlchemist
Summary: Alana is a young peasant girl who get's chosen to dance for the gods. What happens when her partner messes it up? and what happens when the god they angered is Papa Ge? Papa Ge/ Oc sort of thing..., EDITORS NOTE: THE DANIEL IN THE STORY IS NOT TI MOUNES DANIEL. This story takes place After Ti moune., My first story, I will try to make it better, please bear with me.
1. The news

"Daniel, Daniel!" A little girl dressed in a worn brown dress with green trim ran up to a a slightly older boy, who turned and smiled at her . "What is it, Alana?" Alana hugged him tightly. "I've been chosen as one of the 8 special kids to dance for the gods tonight!" Daniel *covered his mouth in overdramatic surprise* "No way, they chose a brat like you?" Alana tried to look mad, but couldn't. " Your mean." She punched him playfully. He laughed. " Ok, ok. Seriously now. That's great! I'm going to be dancing as well, for Erzulie. What about you?" Alana jumped up and down excitedly. "Papa Ge !" A shadow fell across his face. " Papa Ge? You? Really?" Alana nodded. "Yup, why, is there something wrong with that?" She frowned. Daniel didn't respond right away. His cousin never seemed to understand the fear all the villagers had for Papa Ge, though everyone had tried to explain at least twice. He didn't want to go through it again. "No, that's great. Who are you dancing with?" She smiled again. " Anika!" " And your dancing with Anala right?" "Uh..right. Sounds good. Congrats." _At least one was a right cast, Anika is pure evil. _" And Jonel and Brina are dancing for Aqgwe and Asaka.." Alana nodded. " Yup! That's right! I have to go get ready, I'll see you tonight after the dance?" Daniel nodded. "Yes.. see you then.." He watched her run off.

_I have a feeling, a bad one, that this night won't end well..._


	2. Trouble At The Dance

There were the groups. Four of them. One for each god, kept separate . They were dancing and singing.

Alana looked around her as she danced and sang. _The people around here look nervous... Is Papa Ge _

_really that scary? _She glanced over at Erzulie's group. Nobody looked scared there. She spun around

qyickly like they'd practiced, continuing the dance. She looked up at Anika. _ She's been making eye _

_contact with Jonel and Brina ofton..._ She noted to herself. That made her a little uneasy, but she

continued her dance. She glanced over at Daniel. He was only one year older then her, age 9, but He

looked so bold and manly. He was also her best friend. Imagine, my cousin is my best friend. She smiled

a bit at the thought. She Heard the sound the meant the dance was nearly over, it was time for the

finishing round. She braced herself for the last break out of movements, but then heard gasps and small

shrieks, and she looked up, shocked. Anika , Brina, and Jonel were standing in the middle, they had

broken the circle, stopping the dance. _ Oh no, oh gods, what were they thinking? The gods will be..._

Anika stepped forward, smiling broadly. " We interrupt this ceremony with an important reason." Jonel

followed. " We do it to show you there are no such thing as your gods, and we are splitting from your

silly beliefs." He stepped back. Brina stepped forward as well. _What are they doing? They'll get us all _

_killed for sure!" _ Brina then spoke. " We interrupted this dance to show you that nothing will happen,

your gods are nothing more then myth's, legends, figments of your imagination. And we now bid you all

farewell, and good night. They joined hands and began walking calmly away. _ They can't..!_ "Wait!

Please don't!" She ran after them, tugging on Anika's dress. " You can't! We have to finish the dance,

then you can go! But Please let us finish the dance!" She looked at Daniels group,, the only group which

had both it's dancers, and they began to finish. Anika and Jonel scowled down at her, while Brina

ignored her completely. Anika's mouth twisted in a evil grin. " I have a better idea, instead of dancing

for Papa Ge, How about we send you to meet him instead? " Alana gasped. The villagers, and The

dancers of Erzulie's finished group, were horrified. Alana looked to Daniel for help, but he was frozen.

Together Anika, Brina, and Jonel started walking towards her, forcing her closer and closer to the fire.

Until the last moment, when she screamed "NO!" and dodged to the side. Anika was shocked. " Wh..!" She never got to finish her sentence, for the sudden movement and timing of Alana caused them to lose they're balance, and Alana and the villagers watched horrified, as the three rebels fell into the fire, and burned to death in minutes.


	3. The conference

Meanwhile, the god's were in a rage. " This is Unacceptable!' Raged Papa Ge. " They must be punished,

they must be properly dealt with." Ezulie was thoughtful, but was in a melancholic state. " I would say

they have been.." " Easy for you to say, It was not your dance that was incompleted!" Agwe said. He too,

was in a rage. Truth to be told, Erzulie was the calmest of them all. Asaka, however, didn't even stick

around. She left the room in such a silent state, they feared she's gone to erupt a volcano. Erzulie

sighed. " The actual offenders have perished, Papa Ge, you know that. You'll be going to get them

shortly. As for the remainders, I am sure the villagers will make them go to the shrines and keep vigil, is

that not enough? What more do you guys want?" Papa Ge brought his face close to Erzulie's. She did

not flinch. When he whispered. "Revenge." Erzulie scowled. " Revenge is meaningless, It will do nothing

for us. The correct way to handle this is to be forginving and show them mercy." Papa Ge laughed. " You

mean, _Love _Them for what they did?" "I never said that.." Erzulie said qiuetely. "Papa Ge glared. "You

didn't have to, I just said it for you.  
" WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUING FOR 5 SECONDS? IT'S NOT HELPING" This explosion had

come from Agwe. They both stared at him. " These arguments are not getting us anywhere. The

villagers are moving the the three children to the shrines. Papa Ge, you have work to do, Asaka needs

to be told, and I have to calm down myself. And Erzulie?" He turned to her. " I think it best you stay out

of this one. It does not concern you." Erzulie sighed. " You all anger much to easily." She got up and left

the room. Agwe looked at Papa Ge. " I'd get going, if i were you. We'll deal with this once we've all

calmed down." He left. Papa Ge smirked. " Sure." But in his head, he already had a plan brewing. And it

would begin with _ One Small Girl._


End file.
